Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrical accessory for tapping into a power cord with a socket providing an additional electrical outlet.
Often, multiple electrical outlets are convenient along the length of a power cable or cord. However, it is difficult to break, cut or open gaps through the insulation to expose the power conductors with safety and assurance of a proper mechanical and electrical coupling with the power conductors
Therefore, a long standing need exists to provide a supplemental or accessory connector capable of being snapped onto a power cable or cord which includes a socket for receiving a conventional power plug.